This invention relates to miniature hearing aids, and more particularly, it relates to a hearing aid that is worn behind the ear (BEHA).
In behind-the-ear, or BE, hearing aids, which include devices adapted to be used in the bend at the end of an eyeglass frame, there is, as is known, little space to accomodate therein the components of the device required for their operation. A typical one of such devices is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,065 of the same inventor which issued on Oct. 12, 1982. Since the size of the transducers, controls and current source changes very little in terms of installation space, they require attempts have been made also to optimize the form of the amplifier. According to the previously referred to U.S. patent, for example, the amplifier portion for miniature hearing aids is implemented on several plates and these are joined together by flexible intermediate pieces. Thus an amplifier is obtained which may be folded up and requires little space. But then a specialized arrangement, also requiring space, is necessarily provided for mounting the adjacent movable parts.